chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceustodaemon
(Fiend of Service) CR6 Large Outsider (Daemon, Evil, Extraplanar) Initiative: +1 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, detect good, detect magic, ''see ''invisibility, Perception +13 Speed: 30ft ACs: KAC: 20 EAC: 18 CMan: 28 (+1 Dex, +9/7 Natural armor) HP: 85 DR: 10 / Good or Silver, Immunity Acid, Death effect, Disease, mind-affecting effect, paralysis, poison, polymorph, Resistance '''Cold 10, Electricity 10, Fire 10 '''Fort: +9 Ref: +3 Will: +8 Attack (melee): Bite +15 (2D6+14 Kinetic (Piercing), Unwieldy) OR 2 Claws +13 (1D6 + 10 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) Space: '10ft '''Reach: '''10ft '''Special Attack: '''Breath Weapon (30ft Cone, 6D6 Energy (Fire, Electric or Cold, chosen at creation), Reflex DC 17 save for 1/2, on 1D4 turn timer) '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 7th) At will -- Dimension Door 3/day -- Dispel Magic Flight (Tier 3) 1/day -- Hold Monster (DC17) Slow (DC15) STR +4 DEX +1 CON +3 INT +0 WIS +2 CHA +2 '''Feats: Bodyguard, In Harm's Way, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +3 to damage), Skill Synergy (Perception, Survival) Skill: Bluff +11, Intimidate +11, Mysticism +9, Perception +13, Sense Motive +11, Survival + 13 Special Quality: '''Drawn to Service ''Special Abilities''''' '''Drawn to Service: '''When summoned to serve on another plane (like reality), Ceustodaemon take a -5 to any Save or to any Charisma checks required to resist the summon or the binding. Description Ceustodaemon are one of the most commonly seen fiend, especially as they serve both in reality and as cannon fodder for the Archfiend's armies. Also known as "Guardian Daemon" or "Servant Daemon", the typical Ceustodaemon looks like a 9 foot tall great ape with horns of an antilope or tusks like a boar with viciously sharp claws and cloven feet. Uninterested in the power struggles and politics of the Underworld and the other supernal realms, Ceustodaemon would love nothing more then to be free, as they serve their masters but long to have them killed so they can then go on a wild rampage of gore, destruction and madness. While the Ceustodaemon of old only breathed fire, over the years variation on the original design were created to accommodate spellcasters throughout the realms. Tactics Ceustodaemon are not born tacticians, they rely heavily on the orders of either their summoner or their superior in the fiendish hierarchy. They do make sound combat decisions once the battle is engaged, always attempting to position themselves to fire off their breath weapon at their enemies and eliminating strong opponents by coordinating their action with other Ceustodaemon or the forces of their summoner. They will use Dimension Door or Flight to give them tactical advantages against their opponent or to flee if their summoner is on the verge of death (as this would free them of bondage, their one true desire). Highly resilient and immune to many forms of sorcery, Ceustodaemon often throw themselves in front of allies to bear the brunt of the blow. Lesser Ceustodaemon This smaller version of the Ceustodaemon is Medium size, using the Young Creature simple template to generate them. They look like shaggy frogs with large, toothy mouth. Greater Ceustodaemon Larger than the standard Ceustodaemon, the Greater Ceustodaemon is still a Large creature, but with the Advanced Creature simple template added to it. They resemble gigantic humanoid bears with ram horns and talons like an eagle. Category:Daemon Category:Monster Category:Supernatural